Full Circle
by XenaLin
Summary: Sequel to Love Heals... let's see if this is any good .. I hope you will like this one too.. help with a title is necessary once again .. Rating might change later ..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Well no ownership to W&G or J&K**

Chapter 1.

_December 29th, 2.30 am_

A scream was heard in the night, a baby's scream for its mother telling her he was hungry. The two people in the bed woke up at the same time and yawned.

"I guess that's my que to go" Karen said and got out of the bed.

"How can you tell he's hungry?" Will asked sleepily.

"I'm his mother, I can tell" she answered and kissed him on her way past him. "You go back to sleep" she said and went to the nursery that was situated just two doors down.

She went inside and lit the soft, dim light and went to the crib. Down there her three-weeks-old son was crying and she picked him up and cradled him on her way to the chair and sat down.

She held him close to her and hummed a little while she unbuttoned her pyjamashirt and put her son to her breast. She felt him start sucking and leaned back in the chair with a smile while she continued humming a lullaby.

She heard a small noise and looked up to see Will stand in the doorway. She smiled at him.

Will just stood there, not being able to take his eyes off of the sight in front of him. It never ceased to amaze him just how lucky he was and how beautiful she was and that this sight was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
When he saw her smile, he smiled back and entered the room standing next to the chair, watching as his son was being fed.

A few minutes later, their son was finished and Will took him from Karen and burped him and then he cradled him a little. He saw the little eyes blink at him and soon they closed tightly together and his little chest was heaving with deep, even breaths. When Will was certain that his son was sleeping peacefully, he laid him down in the crib again, pulling the blanket over him and kissed him gently on the forehead before he went back to the chair. Karen had fallen asleep in the chair, she didn't even manage to button up her pyjamashirt properly. He smiled when he saw her sleep, and gently buttoned her shirt up and then simply lifting her up in his arms and carried her to bed again. She didn't even stir when he laid her down in bed and laid himself down next to her, pulling the covers over them.

He felt Karen move a little, she cuddled up to him, placing her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach while she said half awake, half asleep:  
"I love you Will."

He smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, answering.

"I love you too Karen."

All wrapped up in his warm embrace, Karen fell asleep and dreamed pleasant dreams for once.

_4.50 am_

Early the very next morning Karen woke up alone in bed. She looked around but Will was nowhere to be seen in the room so she got out of bed and down to the nursery. She stopped in the doorway and watched her husband while he walked around, cradling and rocking their son.

Will didn't notice her at first, but soon she caught his eye and he looked at her and smiled, silently mouthing 'Hi' to her. She smiled back and walked up to him where he was standing.

"Lucas was a little cranky so I decided to see if I could do somethingn to help him" Will said softly and let Karen take Lucas from him.

"I have changed him, but I guess now would be a good time for his breakfast" Will said and smiled.

Karen sat down in her chair and unbuttoned her pyjamashirt again, letting Lucas feed. Will watched as usual.

Once Lucas was done, Karen burped him and cradled him to sleep, silently humming a lullaby and put him down in the crib again. They turned out the lights and went back to the bedroom hand in hand to catch some more sleep while they could.

----------------------------------

A/N As you can tell a sequel to "Love Heals"... any good? bad? reviews please R&R people


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No ownership .. **

Chapter 2.

_December 31st, Library at the manse _

New Years Eve started early for both Will and Karen. Lucas woke up the first time at 2.30 am and continued at 4.30 and 5.30. Demanding Karen to feed him or to change him. She got up, almost in her sleep everytime she heard him.

It was a day of trial for both Will and Karen as they had taken turns in watching over Lucas' needs, the feeding was of course Karen's duty but the changing or bathing or other stuff was Will's and sometimes Karen's.

The day continued on as in a haze for both Karen and Will. They were so tired. No one had prepared them for this much hard work. Getting up at odd hours feeding and changing. It was completely new to both of them, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

They had made plans with Jack and Grace to come over and celebrate New Years Eve with them. Jack was very successful on Broadway and he had prolonged his contract on Beauty and the Beast for 6 months. He really was good in the part as the prince who was turned into a beast and then back to a prince once he had learned to love someone with his heart. He was still in a relationship too, his boyfriend's name was Mark and was also in the show, where he played the part of Gaston.

Grace on the other hand was out of her relationship, but she had found another guy that she was interested in. He had moved into the office just below hers, he was an architect and his name was Greg. They had actually been out on a date already, and Grace felt like he could really be the one.

For this New Years Eve however, the four friends were spending time together, just the four of them and of course Lucas. No other friends or boyfriends, only the four, Lucas and perhaps Rosario.

"Will?" a soft, familiar voice said and he felt someone gently shake his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and saw Grace.

"Hi Gracie, what time is it?" he asked and rubbed his eyes.

"It's 8.30" she answered.

"Oh my ... " he said and sat straight up from his lying position on the couch in the library.

"Calm down Will, it's alright, everything is set up" Grace said and showed him.

A table was set in the library with food, wine and candles. It was a small table, but it could hold four people.

"Wow, did you do this Gracie?" he asked.

"Well, I had help from Rosario and Jack, but yes" she answered.

"It's beautiful" Will said. "Where's Karen?"

"She's asleep in the nursery, Jack's there to wake her up now."

_In the nursery_

"Karen, wake up" she felt someone gently shake her free shoulder and she opened her eyes.

She found herself stare into a pair of clear blue eyes and recognized him instantly.

"Hi poodle" she whispered.

"Hi Kare, wake up."

"What time is?"

"It's 8.30" the answer came.

"Oh my .. " she said and woke up properly.

"Calm down Kare, everything is alright and everything is set up."

She looked at him with questions in her eyes.

"Go and look in the library if you don't believe me" Jack said and gently released her from Lucas.

She stretched and got out of the chair, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Before she left the room, she turned around and smiled at the sight before her.

Jack held Lucas in his arms, gently cradling him, humming a gentle lullaby and slowly danced around in the room.

Karen turned around and went to the library and stopped in her tracks in the doorway. In there was a table set with four chairs, food, wine, candles. Will and Grace stood next to it and fixed the last.

"Hi Kare" Gracie said and walked up to her, giving her a warm, tight hug and took her hand and led her inside to the table.

"Hi Gracie" Karen said all gobsmacked and stared at everything with big, surprised eyes. "Did you do this Gracie?"

"Well, I had some help from Jack and Rosario, but yes I did this" the answer came.

"It's really beautiful" Karen said.

"Well, I like it" Grace said and looked around.

Jack entered the room together with Lucas, who was sleeping.

"He's sleeping, but can he be here?" Jack asked softly.

"You can put him in the crib" Will said, "we'll hear him on the baby monitor if he starts crying" he continued and put on the monitors, giving one to Jack and putting the other one close to the table.

Jack returned to the nursery and put Lucas down, pulled the covers over him gently and put the baby monitor down next to him, making sure it was turned on before gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

He turned the lights down and returned to the library.

------------------------------------

A/N Well, I dunno but is it good? R&R please, pretty please ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No ownership .. **

Chapter 3.

"So, guys what'shappening with you?" Will asked Jack and Grace before surpressing a yawn.

"Well, Jack has prolonged his contract on the current play" Grace said and smiled a proud smile at Jack.

"Yeah that's right" Jack answered and smiled back.

"That's so great Jack" Karen said and covered his hand with hers.

He nodded and smiled back, taking her hand in his.

All four sat and talked until it was almost midnight. A couple of times Karen, Will, Grace or Jack went to the nursery to check up on Lucas, but he was sleeping safe and sound so they didn't disturb him much.

Neither of the four could still not grasp the fact that Karen and Will now was parents to a beautiful baby boy. A few minutes before midnight they heard Lucas start to whine from the nursery. Karen got up, but was stopped by Will.

"Let me go" he said.

"Will, it's his hunger whine" she said.

"I still can't believe that you can hear what kind of whining or screaming he's doing" Will said.

"Yeah, well, it's a gift" Karen said and threw out her hands in a gesture.

She walked to the nursery and picked up Lucas. She changed him first and then she sat down in the comfy chair she usually sat in when she nursed him.

While nursing him she hummed a sweet lullaby, something she had taken up from day one. It seemed to calm him down. Suddenly she heard a noise.

"Will, I'll be right back."

"It's me."

She lifted her head and saw that it wasn't Will, it was Grace.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just .. I don't know" she answered. "I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you. I miss you at the office."

"Aw, honey I miss you too, but why don't you just come over. You never had any problems with that before."

"I know, maybe it's 'cause you and Will are together now."

"Honey, I know you still love Will, but I hope you know that I will never do anything to hurt him or you. You do know that right?"

"Yes I do" Grace nodded.

"Good, because I really want us to spend more time together, like we use to. Say what, why don't you and I take Lucas for a walk in a few days?"

"Really? I'd love that."

"Me too, so it's settled then. Oh, I think he's done now" Karen said looking down at Lucas.

"Here, let me take him" Grace said.

Karen handed her Lucas and put the spitrag on her shoulder. Grace took him gently from her and gently rocked him, as she gently patted his back to burp him. Karen smiled at the sight of her best friend and her son. She buttoned up her blouse and just sat and watched. Her eyes started to drift shut as Grace managed to make Lucas burp. Grace put Lucas down in the crib, tucking him in properly, kissing him gently on the forehead and made sure the baby monitor was on properly and the she turned to Karen. She smiled when she saw that Karen was sleeping.

"Karen" she whispered while gently shaking her shoulder, no response.

"Karen" Grace said again, a little higher this time, and shaking her shoulder a little harder, but got no response.

_In the library_

"So Will, how's the father life treating you these days?" Jack asked him as soon as Grace was gone.

"Well, I love it Jack. It's an amazing experience."

"Yeah it is" Jack answered, nodding knowingly. "And the married life? How's that going for you?"

"Oh well, it's also an amazing experience. I love her so much. How about you? How's it going with Mark?"

"Oh, we're great. He's awesome and such a good performer" Jack beamed happily.

"I'm so happy for you Jack, you finally have success both on stage and in your personal life. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you Will" Jack blushed slightly. "I am so happy right now."

"Yeah, I can really tell you are. I'd love to see the show again."

"Why don't you and Karen get a babysitter and come and see the show? I'd love to have you there. Both of you have been so supportive of me over the last years, I really want you to be there. You came to Romeo and Juliet, you came to Anything goes. I want you to see this one too."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, maybe we'll just do that" Will answered and surpressed a yawn.

"Oh, it's time now. It's midnight" Jack said when he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah it is, where's Grace and Karen?" Will asked.

"I don't know" Jack said just as Grace walked in the room.

"Karen's asleep" she said and smiled.

"I'll go and wake her" Will said and disappeared.

_In the library_

"Honey, wake up" Will said softly, squatting down next to the chair she sat in and kissed her on the cheek.

She stirred a little and slowly, slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw him sitting next to her.

"Hi" she mumbled.

"Hi honey" he smiled at her. "It's midnight, you're gonna miss it if you don't come now."

"Oh OK" she said and yawned.

Will lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the library. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep again honey" Will whispered.

"Mm" she mumbled.

---------------------------------------

A/N Oh well, I hope you like this chapter ... coz I don't ... R&R people ..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 4.

_A year later on Valentines Day_

"Karen, we have to go now, Grace will take good care of Lucas" Will said as he tried to get his wife ready for their night out.

It was their wedding anniversary and Will had planned the whole evening, with their first stop at Jack's new play. He had quit Beauty and the Beast and was now, since about four months, starring in Oklahoma as Curly.

"I'm coming" she said as she kissed her son goodnight.

Lucas was going to spend the night and the following day with Grace, who gladly had offered to take him when Will asked her. Though Karen had a hard time to be separated from him that long. Finally Will kissed his son goodnight and grabbed Karen's hand and dragged her out of Grace's apartment.

"Bye Lucas" she said, almost crying.

"Karen, he's not going away forever. You'll see him again tomorrow night" Will tried to talk some sense into his wife.

"But it feels like we're abandoning him" Karen sobbed as Will dragged her out of the elevator to their waiting limo.

"Karen, let's try to relax and have a great night alright? We deserve this. Since Lucas was born, we haven't really had any time to ourselves. We deserve that" Will said as he opened the door for her to climb into the limo.

She climbed in hesitantly after looking up at the window of Grace's apartment. She saw that it was light inside.

"Karen, come on, climb inside so we can go" Will whispered as he took a step closer to her and kissed her cheek.

She turned around and climbed inside with a worried expression on her face.

Will climbed in after her, and as he closed the door he kissed her cheek again.

"Karen, he'll be just fine with Grace. I promise. She loves him almost as much as we do, you know that."

She nodded but still couldn't help but feel a little worried. Since Lucas was born they hadn't been separated for an hour, let alone 24 hours.

_At the theatre_

After the show Karen and Will got backstage and into Jack's dressingroom which he shared with his boyfriend, who also played in the same show, but the part of Jud. Jack and Mark was inseparable and it was amazing for both Will and Karen to see how much in love the two men were with each other.

"Jack, Mark, you were awesome, both of you" Will praised his best friend and his boyfriend.

"Thank you Will" Jack said and hugged him and then Karen.

"Thanks Will" Mark said and shook his hand and then gave Karen a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, it means alot to us" he continued.

"Yeah, you guys were so good" Karen said and smiled at them.

"Yeah" Will said. "How long do you stay in this show, Jack?" he asked.

"I got a contract for about a year" Jack answered.

"That's good, then we can come and see you several times more then" Will said and smiled.

"Yeah, if you want."

"Of course we do" Karen said and smiled at him.

"By the way, happy anniversary guys" Jack said and gave them another hug.

"Thanks poodle" Karen said and hugged him back.

"Yeah, thanks Jackie" Will said and hugged back. "Well, I guess we have to go now, we've got dinner reservations" he said when he let go of Jack and looked at his watch.

_At the restaurant_

Karen and Will got out to their limo again, all wound up after a good performance from both Jack and Mark, and got to their restaurant. It was a very romantic restaurant with candles and roses everywhere and everywhere there were couples sitting, eating, drinking and looking very much in love, just like Will and Karen.

They ordered their food, drinks and desserts. During the meal, Will occasionally held Karen's hand, while looking into her eyes. Those eyes still got his heart to beat faster and make him weak in the knees.  
"Karen, I love you" he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear as he took her hand and kissed each fingertip gently.

"I love you too Will" she smiled and looked back into his brown, velvet eyes. His eyes made her heart flutter and she started to breathe a little heavier.  
When he had kissed every fingertip, she cupped his cheek with her hand and looked lovingly into his eyes, causing Will to swallow hard.

The dessert came in, and Will took a spoon of the peartasting sorbet and before he could swallow it, Karen fed him another spoon. He took it and within a second he was overwhelmed by the cold. He felt like his brain froze, but he managed to keep it down to a minimal, only Karen saw his expressions and she giggled.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that" Will said after he finally swallowed it and caught his breath again.

_The homecoming_

The rest of the dessert went rather painless and they left in the limo for their mansionhome. Their home was made into a romantic one for the night. As soon as they got inside the door, there were only candles everywhere, red rosepeddles and candles everywhere.

Will lifted her up in his arms with ease, carrying her slowly past the candles up to the bedroom, where he had instructed the servants to make the bed with red satinsheets, put on some soft, romantic pianomusic, put dozens and dozens of roses and rosepeddles everywhere. Candles were situated everywhere and the fire was lit in the fireplace. Will smiled when he saw that everything was in order. Karen inhaled sharply when she saw everything.

"You did this?" she asked him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well, not technically, that was the servants but it was my instructions, yeah" he admitted.

She kissed him, first just on the lips but then deeper, her hands in his hair now. He kissed bck with all he had, carrying her inside and let her down on the floor while never breaking the contact between their lips. Finally they had to break apart though. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, burying his face and nose by her shoulder. He smelled her hair, peach and mango. Her perfume intoxicated him, a mix of different tropical smells. Her deep red satin dress mesmerized him. It followed her body perfectly, showing off just enough of her curves and cleavage without being daring. It turned him so badly that he could almost not contain himself, but he had to. A night like this was not common nowadays and he wanted to make it last.

---------------------------

A/N Well I was trying to get it as romantic as possible, but if I succeeded? Well that's up to you to decide .. R&R please ..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 5.

Will started kissing her neck with soft, teasing lips barely brushing the skin. She tilted her head back, exposing the pale skin on her neck and throat. He moved forward from the side of her neck to her throat leaving featherlight, teasing kisses along the way. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands was on her back supporting her. He turned her around so she could lean against the wall for support as he reached for the zipper on the back of the dress. He tugged at it and slowly pulled it down, never leaving her skin with his lips. Karen leaned back into the wall, her arms around Will's neck and panting slightly.  
He started to kiss her shoulders, letting the straps of the dress fall down off of her shoulders as he kissed the skin there, her pale delicate skin. He let the dress fall to the floor, leaving her in only black lace panties. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed where he gently laid her down on the soft, red satinsheets. While she laid there, seductively licking her lips at him, he hurried to remove his tuxedojacket, tie and shirt before he laid down gently on top of her, kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms once again around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He ran his tongue across her lips to gain access to her mouth. She refused first, teasing him but soon she couldn't and she accepted his request. His tongue massaged hers for a few seconds while his hands were roaming over her body, finally settling on massaging and kneading her breasts. She moaned into his mouth, which turned him on even more. She could feel his arousal against her thigh and knew that soon she had to have him inside her.  
He left her lips, travelling down her chin to her neck to her soft spot. He lingered on the spot for a while, driving her almost mad. She was breathing heavy, her arms wrapped around his neck letting her fingers run through his hair.

"Please Will" she whimpered as she felt his soft lips against her soft spot, teasing it. "I need you now."  
He stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes for a few seconds before answering:  
"You will have to wait for that" he said and smiled teasingly.

He planned on dragging it out, knowing that he at any point just couldn't wait any longer. She groaned out of annoyance of his answer. He just smiled at her and lowered his head to her soft spot once more. He lingered for a few seconds before lowering himself further down, this time to her breasts. He loved the feel of touching them, making her whimper when he kneaded and massaged them, flicking with his tongue and fingers over her nipples.  
He took one already erected nipple in his mouth, gently sucking on it, nibbling slightly on it before flicking his tongue over it at a fast rate, letting his thumb do the exactly same thing on her other. He paid her breasts attention for a long time, all the time Karen was whimpering, arching her back, fisting the sheets on the bed before burying her fingers in his hair messing it up. He switched breast with his tongue and mouth for a couple of minutes before he left them to her own administration and went further down, hooking his fingers inside the waistline to her panties and pulled them down and off of her, throwing them over his shoulder. Will was now just watching her for a moment before he got off the bed and pulled off his own pants and boxers before getting on the bed again, settling between her legs.

Karen was panting really heavy by this time, now massaging her own breasts and waiting for Will to do what she really wanted him to do at that moment.  
He finally settled on her now drenched center, letting his tongue flick first very slowly over her clit for a few seconds before dragging his tongue the full length of her, lapping her wetness, spreading her folds with his fingers before slipping one inside her. When he did she gasped deep, arched her back and clenched the bedsheets in her fists. Her panting increased even higher than it had been and Will enjoyed it. He was utterly amazed by the reactions he got from her when he did this to her. He had never gotten this reaction from any guy he had been with, not even the only woman before Karen he had slept with reacted this way. He slipped a second finger in and worked up a steady pace while he flicked his tongue over her clit, making her arch her back even higher, panting and gasping for air.  
"Will, please I need you now more than ever" she whimpered between her heavy breaths.  
He could soon not contain himself any longer, but he planned to hold it out as far as he could, therefor he paid no attention to her request.  
He wanted this night to last, not sure when they would get a night like this again. He slipped a third finger in and now she moaned, a pleading whimper and then Will couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his fingers out and instead went up to her lips, kissing her deeply and hard while he felt her guide him into her. He started to thrust in and out of her, speeding the pace up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to get him deeper into her. The sweat had long since formed on their bodies and the room was now very hot, and not only from the fire in the fireplace and the candles everywhere.

"Right there, don't stop" Karen whimpered as he thrusted. "Faster, harder."

It didn't take many thrusts before both Will and Karen came screaming each others names, before Will collapsed onto Karen, letting his head rest on her sweaty chest, feeling her fingers gently smoothing his hair, kissing his forehead.  
"I love you Karen, I always have and I always will" he said, still a little heavy in his breathing.  
"I know Will, I love you too" she answered and smiled, planting a kiss on top of his head.

A couple of lovemaking sessions later, they got up, took a shower, had another lovemaking session in the shower and then they laid down to sleep. It was already a new day, but they needed some sleep. Lucas was coming home later that day and they needed their rest. A 1-yearold was not an easy task to deal with.

A few hours later they woke up, Karen as usual was laid with her arm across his stomach and her head on Will's chest, hearing his heartbeats which helped her to relax and go to sleep. She had taken that habit years ago when he had helped her through her rape and now she couldn't imagine to go to sleep without him, with her head laying on his chest.  
"Good morning beautiful" he whispered.  
"Morning honey" she whispered back.

"How was your night?"  
"It was good" she tilted her head back a little and smiled up at him. "How was yours?"  
"Mine was wonderful with you by my side."  
"Stop quoting that damn song" she said and giggled.  
"When I opened my eyes and see your sweet face, its a good morning beautiful day" he started humming the song, causing Karen to gently smack his chest.  
"I'm sorry" Will said, "but that song is true to me."  
"You're such a queen" Karen giggled.  
"Oh yeah" Will said and smirked before he roughly turned her on her back and pinned her down with his bodyweight before he started kissing her before going once more to her soft spot below her ear.  
Her panting said all he needed to hear as he once again made love to her.

------------------------------------------------

A/N I have the worst writers block at the moment ... there for this chapter is no good .. but in spite of that R&R please ..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No ownership...**

Chapter 6.

_Two months later_

The spring was in full bloom in New York City. Will was on his way from work to pick up Karen at Grace's office. Karen had finally gotten back to work, today was her first day back. The sun was shining from a clearblue sky, a few tassels of white clouds occasionaly floating by on it. He walked with joy and a certain cheeriness in his steps and he smiled a big smile. He was so happy, he was married to a gorgeous woman and he had a 1-year-old son, he had friends and a good job. Life just couldn't be any more good to him than it was right now.

He reached the building where "Grace Adler Designs" were located and took the elevator up to the right floor. He walked to the door of the office and the first thing he saw was the back of his beautiful wife. She was reading something on her desk. 'My God, what did I do to deserve her?' he thought and snuck up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
She jumped at the feel of someone touching her, letting out a small scream and turned around.  
"Will, you scared the living daylights out of me" she said, slightly annoyed.  
"Sorry honey" Will said and softly kissed her on the lips.  
"Dada" a small childs voice was heard.  
Will turned around slighly and saw his son come towards him on his little legs. Grace had been playing with him when Will came in.  
Will squatted down and held his arms out in front of him to encourage his son to come to him. The little boy walked as fast as his little legs would allow him and he reached out his arms. Will caught him and held him in his arms as he stood up.  
"Hi Lucas" he greeted his son. "Did you and mommy have a good day today?"  
The little boy nodded.  
"Did auntie Grace let you color?"  
He nodded again and smiled a big smile. Will's heart melted and he kissed his son's cheek, before he ruffled Lucas' darkbrown hair with his free hand. He had inherited Karen's hazelcolored eyes but he had Will's face. He was a spitting image of his father.  
"Karen, Lucas, Grace, shall we go home?" Will asked.  
The two women picked up their things and together with Lucas and Will, they walked out of the office and home. They shared a cab to Grace's apartment which she still shared with Jack, and now also with Mark, since he had moved in too.  
They said their goodbyes before the cab drove back to the mansion.

_Later that night_

Will and Karen were sitting in the library on the floor in front of the fireplace. It was lit, the weather was still a little chilly at nights so a fire was nice and cozy right now. Will sat leaned backwards towards the couch while Karen was situated between his legs, leaning back into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Her head was laying against his right shoulder as they in silence watched the fire play with the wood in the fireplace.  
Her fingers played over Will's hands, drawing invisible patterns giving Will a little goosebumps. Suddenly she broke the silence.  
"Will, I .." she started.  
"What?" he asked when she hesitated.  
"You know how I've been actin weird lately?  
"Yeah?"  
"Having weird cravings, nauseous, dizziness, moodswings?" she said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do I have to spell it out to you? I'm pregnant again."  
"What?" Will blurted out. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I went to the doctor yesterday."  
"So, we're gonna have another baby?" Will sounded deliriously happy.  
"Yeah, we are having another baby" Karen said, relieved that Will took it so well.  
She thought that having Lucas was enough, that he was through with kids now. She felt him wrap his arms around her tighter, squeezing her into his embrace, feeling his lips against her neck.  
"How far are you?" he asked between kisses.  
"About two months" she answered, tilting her head to the opposite side.  
"This causes a celebration" Will said, got up off of the floor and tried to leave the room to get something to toast in.  
He didn't get far, Karen grabbed his hand, pulling him down on the floor again. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Exactly, this causes a celebration" she whispered with her lips against his and kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N Very mushy I know, sugary sweet perhaps, anyway R&R please .


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No ownership to anything... just the storyplot .. **

Chapter 7.

"Will, if you tell me to breathe one more time, I will not only break you in two, I will kill you, revive you and then break you once more before I kill you again" Karen screamed at him very agitated.

Will sat behind Karen's back to give her support while she were delivering their second child.  
"Come on Karen, breathe once more and then push once more and then it's finished" dr Collier said between her legs.

Karen gave it all one last time before she collapsed backwards into Will's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweaty forhead.  
"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" he whispered with his lips against her forhead.  
"Here you go mrs Truman" the nurse said and gently laid the newlyborn child down on Karen's chest.  
"Welcome to the world little one" Karen whispered as the little childs tiny fingers clamped around her indexfinger.  
"Welcome to the world little Noah Caleb Truman" Will whispered as he looked over Karen's shoulder down on his new son.  
Both Will and Karen were crying of happiness, looking down on their son as he looked up at them, yawning and clamping around Karen's indexfinger with his hand.  
"Look at him Will, he's perfect" Karen said quietly with a shivering voice.  
"Yeah, he is" Will answered.  
"I have to take him now" the nurse said, "I have to bathe him and take him to the nursery to get some clothes and a blanket. You will see him in a little while when it's time for him to eat."  
Karen and Will nodded. They knew the routines since last time. The nurse took the boy gently from Karen and took him away. Will turned his attention to Karen, bathing her face with a cool washcloth. She closed her eyes at the welcoming cooling sensation and leaned back into Will's embrace.  
"That feels so good honey" she said quietly.  
Will just smiled and softly kissed her forhead before kissing her lips.  
"I love you" he whispered with his lips against hers.  
"I love you too" she whispered back.  
"I should go out and tell Jack and Grace" Will whispered but he could hardly tear himself from her.  
"Yeah, go on honey" Karen said, "I'll be waiting right here."

Will left with hesitation, he didn't want to leave her but he also wanted their two best friends in there right now so he went. He walked out, beaming and a smile that grew wider with every step. It never ceased to amaze him what life had planned for him, here he had always thought he was gay and now, he wasn't completely gay, married to a woman with not just one, but two beautiful sons. He reached the waitingarea where Jack and Grace were sitting, waiting. Lucas was home with Rosario. He was still to little to be able to wait at the hospital.  
Will saw Jack sitting in the couch sleeping, with Grace sleeping, her head in his lap with a blanket over her. It was late night, way past midnight and they were all understandable very tired. Luckily Jack had the next day off, he was successful in his career and even finally in his lovelife. Will was so happy for him. He had finally made it big and he so deserved it.  
"Jack" Will softly shook his shoulder.  
Jack stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Will there he was wide awake within seconds.  
"Will, is it finished?"  
"Yeah, it's another boy, Noah" Will beamed down at his friend.  
"Congrats Will" Jack said, turning his attention to the sleeping redhead in his lap.  
"Gracie, wake up" Jack said, softly shaking her shoulder.  
"Just another minute mom" she mumbled in her sleep.  
Will giggled and shook his head at her.  
"Gracie, wake up" Jack said, shaking her a little harder.  
She finally woke up, yawning.  
"What is it Jack?" she asked, but when she saw where she was and when she saw Will she woke up for real and sat up. "Will" she said.  
"Yeah, it's me and it's finished. Karen's doing fine and the baby's fine" Will said, beaming.  
Both Grace and Jack got to their feet, hugging Will hard.  
"Congratulations Will" Grace said. "Can we see Karen?"  
"Yeah, but just for a little while. She needs her rest" Will said and led them through the corridor to Karen's room where she had been wheeled to after the delivery.

When they arrived to Karen's room, dr Collier arrived at the same time.

"Mr Truman, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Yeah, sure" Will said and stopped, but ushered the other two to go in and say hello to Karen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No ownership ...**

Chapter 8.

Behind dr Collier's back, Will saw a familiar face. Dr Martin was on her way to their room. Will got really scared, what had happened?

"I'm really sorry mr Truman" dr Collier said once the two other had entered the room and he was sure they didn't hear. "I'm afraid that your son has deceased."  
"What?" Will blurted out and clasped his mouth with his hand.  
He took a quick glance at his wife and his two friends inside the room, they had not given him and the doctor a look yet, but he knew that soon Karen would look for him and see him talking to dr Collier and dr Martin.  
"I'm afraid your son died from something we call SID, or Sudden Infant Death" dr Collier said.  
Dr Martin had now reached the two men and stood quiet by dr Collier's side.  
"How did this happen?" Will asked, now crying.

Dr Martin moved to his side, putting a hand on his arm.  
"No one knows" she said. "The doctors can never predict these kinds of situations and no one knows what causes it."

Will looked into the room again, this time he saw Karen looking straight at him, her facial expressiong going from happy to worried and sadness.  
"I have to tell Karen" he said and walked inside the room with tears streaming down his face.  
"Will, what happened?" Karen said, sounding really worried and scared.  
"Karen" Will said, trying to steady his voice but failing completely.

He sat down on the side of the bed, taking Karen's hands in his.  
"Karen, sweetie, the baby ... he's dead."

Karen said nothing. Her eyes welled up with tears as she sat in the bed leaned back against the soft pillow.

Jack and Grace stood a little behind Will and they both started crying, Jack putting his arm around Grace's shoulders as she leaned into his embrace.  
Karen still didn't say a word, just staring at Will with tears streaming down her face, but not a sound escaped her lips.  
"Karen?" Will sobbed.  
He leaned his head down, kissing her hands, putting them against his cheek.  
Dr Martin had entered the room now, just standing in the doorway, watching. This wasn't good. Karen didn't say anything, sure she was crying, but she didn't make a sound.

_Later that night_

Karen had still not made a sound, Will had not moved from his position on the bed, he still held her hands in his.  
Jack and Grace had gone home, grieving and they had promised to take care of Lucas and to tell Rosario.

Dr Martin entered the room, softly knocking on the door and discretly cleared her throat.

"Will, can I talk to Karen alone for a little while?" she asked. "Then I'd like to talk to you."

Will nodded, kissed Karen's hands and got off the bed and out of the room. He sat down on a chair just outside the room, the door closed. He held his head in his hands, letting his tears once more flow freely.

"Will?" he heard a familiar voice.  
He looked up and saw Grace stand there, looking down at him.  
"Why?" he asked as he broke down, leaned forward in the chair and buried his face in his hands.  
Grace sat down on the chair next to him and wrapped her arms around him, crying with him.  
"I don't know Will, I don't know" she whispered.

----------------------------------

A/N Why has all this have to happen to them? R&R people


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

A week later, Karen was still in the hospital. Will had never left her side. Jack and Grace had come to visit everyday, sometimes with Lucas but they agreed soon enough to let him stay home with Rosario, who also came to visit a few times.

Karen had still not made a sound. She only talked to dr Martin and that was only because she had to. Will was devastated. He had lost his son, and he felt he had lost Karen too right now. Again. Was there never an end to her pain and suffering, as well as his own. Karen had been through more than him during the last few years, he didn't say anything else, but loosing a child was the worst thing he had experienced in his life. They had lost two, if they counted the miscarriage that Karen had suffered right before she was pregnant with Lucas.  
Will was exhausted but he refused to leave Karen alone. She needed him and he needed her. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to even though she shut everything out right now. She had done that last time too until he finally made it through her walls again.  
Will went outside for a few minutes, Jack was in there with Karen right now and he didn't want to disturb them. Jack and Karen had a special bond, they had always had that, ever since they met for the first time. He wasn't a fool, he could see they genuinely loved each other. They could play around, fool around and making out and fondle all they wanted as a joke but he saw the real thing. If someone could reach through Karen right now in this state, it was Jack he thought. Though he doubted Jack could do that right now. Karen was a mess and according to dr Martin, she didn't do any progress at the moment. He himself made progress, he trusted dr Martin and he told her of everything he felt about what had happened and about Karen and everything else she asked about. He really felt alot better about the fact that his baby had died, even though he still was grieving alot.

"Will, I think that a service would do her good" dr Martin told him. "You both need to say goodbye."  
Will sat just outside Karen's room, waiting for dr Martin's session with Karen to be over. When he heard dr Martin's suggestion he knew that she was right. They both needed to say goodbye, they both needed a closure to be able to go on.  
"Yeah, I think you're right" he nodded.  
"As soon as possible would be good, and to have her come home to your son is something she needs too" dr Martin continued.

She left him to his thoughts. He sat on the chair for a few minutes thinking, before going inside again. Karen sat leaned back against the pillows, no make-up and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were empty, just staring straight ahead. When he saw that, he just shook his head sadly. He hated seeing her like this. It wasn't the first time she closed herself in.

"Karen, sweetheart" he tried to get her to response to him, nothing.  
"Karen" he tried again a little firmer this time.  
She turned her head slightly to look at him for a second before going back to stare at the same point she had been staring on for hours.  
"Dr Martin thinks it would be good for us to say goodbye" Will said. "She suggested a small service, and I agree. We both need to say goodbye. After that, we'll get you home, alright?"  
No response. He sat down on the bed, taking her hands in his.  
"Karen, do you hear me?"  
No response. He let go of one of her hands and brought it to her chin and turned her face so that she was looking at him. She tore away from his grip and just proceeded to stare straight ahead.  
Will decided to make the arrangements and then make her go to the service.

_Next morning_

Will had managed to arrange for the service to be held the very next morning. He made Karen get out of the bed and put on some clothes. Grace and Jack had come too as well as Rosario together with Lucas.

The service started and Will and Karen was seated at the front row. Karen showed no emotions whatsoever during the preach. She showed her ironface, for which she had been known earlier in life. He could hear Grace and Jack sob, even Rosario had tears in her eyes. Lucas was still to young to understand, but he did sit perfectly still and quiet in Rosario's lap.

"Mr and Mrs Truman, would you like to say goodbye?" the minister asked.

Will nodded and stood up, pulling Karen with him. He knew he was harsh now but he had to make her realize what had happened to make her process it and work it through. They would never get over it, but it would feel a little better everyday if they processed it.

They walked up to the tiny casket. The lid was closed so they couldn't see him, but it was enough for Karen. She broke down completely. Her body was shaking badly, her breathing was hindered from crying. She hardly managed to get air. Will held her in his arms as her legs gave in. He was crying too, but Karen was far worse. She cried everything out, screamed out her pain and suffering. She had slid down on the floor, still with Will's arms around her. Her screams echoed out through the small chapel.

-------------------------------------------

A/N Good? Bad? R&R please ..


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything ... **

Chapter 10.

Will held her tightly in his embrace, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he watched over at his friends. They were sitting, crying even harder because of Karen's pain.  
Will sat on the floor with Karen in his arms, who was crying hysterically. The priest put his hand gently on Will's shoulder.  
"Do you want me to get a doctor?"  
Will shook his head.  
"Not yet. She needs this."  
The minister nodded and withdrew. The minutes went by and Karen was still screaming and crying hysterically. Rosario left the little chapel with Lucas. She herself could not take it anymore and she didn't want Lucas to be affected by his mother's screams of pain.

Finally Karen went unconscious. Her body shut down due to her crying and screaming. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"Alright, I think a doctor would be in order now" Will said out loud.

The minister hurried out and five minutes later he came back with dr Collier and dr Martin. Dr Collier examined her quickly.

"She's just passed out due to the heavy crying and screaming" he said, confirming Will's thoughts and calming his nerves.

"So she'll be fine physically?" Will asked.

"Yeah, she will, the important thing now is to get her back emotionally" dr Collier answered.

"Yeah" Will nodded.

Dr Collier went away to fetch a stretcher to get Karen back into her room.

"Will, how're you feeling about this?" dr Martin asked.

"I'm doing better, it was good that we got to say goodbye" he answered, still holding Karen in his arms refusing to let her go.  
Dr Collier came back with a stretcher and two bearers, they gently put Karen on it and carried her to her room. Will followed them back to her room, with Jack and Grace behind him. The two friends were sad and crying. They still couldn't understand that Noah was gone. He had only been in this life for a few hours but he had made Karen and Will so happy.

Karen was gently placed in her bed, Will tucked her in and sat down on a chair next to the bed, holding her hand in his and covered his face with his other and let his tears come once more. Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder to give some comfort as his own tears fell freely. Grace was on the other side of the bed, holding Karen's other hand in her both as her own tears fell like rain. This service had been tough on all four of them. There seemed to be no end to Karen's and Will's misery.

Grace looked down at Karen's face. Right now it was quite relaxed, tearstained but relaxed. She knew however that this was only right now. As soon as Karen woke up, her nightmare would start again.

Just then Karen woke up, first looking confused but then she remembered and started to cry again, this time not screaming though.  
"Karen, sweetie" Grace sobbed and sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting Karen's hand to her lips and kissed it.  
Jack sat down on a chair next to Will, still having his hand on Will's shoulder and his other on Karen's leg. Together the four just sat and cried.

_Two weeks later_

Two weeks later, Karen was finally let out of the hospital. She had talked to dr Martin everyday since the service. Will had also talked to her everyday. They both felt a little better, but of course they were both far from being well. They both felt good to be home again. Rosario and Lucas was standing in the hallway, waiting for them to arrive. Jack and Grace had brought them home, trying to comfort and support them both.

"Welcome home" Rosario said with a low voice, as they entered.  
She held Lucas in her arms, but as he saw his parents come he reached for them. Will walked up to Rosario and Lucas and took the little boy in his arms, hugging him close to himself.

"Hi Lucas" he said, his voice a little muffled.  
"Hi daddy" Lucas said.

Karen just went upstairs right away. Lucas and Will looked after her as she passed them. Lucas looked really confused. Will hugged him again.  
"It's ok Lucas" he said, "mommy is just a little sad right now. She will feel better soon, ok?"  
Lucas nodded, still looking confused and a little sad.

Grace passed Jack and Will as she held Karen's suitcase and followed her up to her room. Will nodded as she gave a look when she passed him. He thought the same as Grace, maybe Karen needed a female comfort right now, someone who understood a little better about events that had happened to her.

---------------------------------

A/N I know I know .. I am so screwed with this ... it's bad .. R&R please ..


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything besides the storyplot ... **

Chapter 11.

_Karen's bedroom_

Grace entered the familiar bedroom where she had been so many times. She put down the suitcase just inside the door. The room was dark, only a very dim light left silhouettes visible. She managed to spot a massform on the bed, she realized that it must be Karen. She walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She just sat there in silenece, waiting for Karen to make the first move. She didn't and that left them in silence. Grace sat on the edge of the bed for almost half an hour before she heard some kind of sound come from the form on the bed. Karen had curled up into a fetal position and was now crying. She tried to do it soft and unheard but she couldn't hide from Grace.  
"Oh Karen" Grace sighed and walked around the bed to sit down on the bed next to Karen's curled up body.  
She put her hand on Karen's arm, causing Karen to flinch first and then sit up and throw herself around Grace's neck. Grace was startled first but soon enough softened and wrapped her arms hard around Karen's shaking body. She rubbed her back soothingly, letting Karen cry as much as she wanted and had to. She was still amazed that Karen was showing emotions. Several years ago Karen had said that she never showed emotions, but then again the last few years had been really tough and hard on her.  
Ten minutes passed and Karen was still crying with her arms wrapped around Grace's neck. Grace was still rubbing her back soothingly and had also started to cry herself. She couldn't stand that Karen was in this much pain, but she couldn't do anything else than just to be there for her. It tore her heart apart.  
Finally Karen started to calm down slightly. Her grip around Grace's neck loosened and she leaned into Grace's embrace instead. Grace was rocking her body back and forth in a comforting way, at the same time as she rubbed her back and arms soothingly. Karen calmed down and stopped crying. She was sleepy, but she didn't want to sleep. It felt good to be in someone's embrace like this.  
Grace noticed that she was getting more and more tired.  
"Karen, why don't you try to go to sleep?"  
"I don't want to go to sleep."  
"Why not?"  
"If I fall I asleep that means that I have to wake up and if I wake up, that means ... " her bottomlip was trembling, threatening to throw her into crying again. "That means that I have to live the rest of my life without him."

"Oh Karen" Grace said again. "Come on, you need sleep. It's one of the best medicines you know? Sleep and love, those are the best medicines."

She made Karen lay down again and placed herself behind her, wrapping her arms around Karen's small, petite frame. She felt Karen's body shake from withhold cries. Grace just laid there, letting Karen cry as much as she wanted to and she just laid there as a comfort.

_Half an hour later _

Half an hour later, Karen was still sobbing. Grace was silent, holding her close to her for comfort. Suddenly they heard a small sound and Grace looked towards the doorway. There she saw Jack and Will. The two men stood and just watched the two women in bed for a few minutes, before climbing into bed with Grace and Karen. Will placed himself on the other side of Karen, wrapping his arms around her as well as he could, as Jack positioned himself behind Grace, reaching over her body and placed a hand on Karen's shoulder. Their comfort was to much for Karen as she began to cry even harder.

"Oh Karen" Will sighed and hugged her closer to him.

Grace released her grip a little, allowing Will to pull her closer to him. Jack lost his grip of Karen's shoulder when Will pulled her to him, and instead Jack wrapped his arms around Grace's body. She grabbed his arms with her hands and held them to her. Together they laid there crying for Karen's and Will's pain and suffering.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N I dunno .. what do you guys think? R&R please ..


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No ownership .. **

Chapter 12.

_A week later_

A week later, Karen had still not got out of the bed. Will was at her side every second of the day, trying to make her feel better but he never managed to make her get out of the bed other than for the bathroom. She refused. She hardly ate anything, hardly drank anything, almost never slept, she just stared straight out into space. Her hair was a mess. Will was getting desperate.

Grace and Jack had been over and visited every day, they hadn't managed either to get her up. Rosario had also failed. She refused to see Lucas. The little boy was confused and sad. He couldn't understand why his mother refused to see him, to tuck him in at night, to kiss him goodnight. Will did all those things instead and it hurt him and tore his heart apart, seeing Lucas so confused and sad. He had to do something, but what? The only thing he could come up with is that he and Karen had to go away for a while. Leave the city and all its memories. He went to the kitchen to speak to Rosario. Karen had finally fallen asleep again.  
"Rosario" he said when he saw the maid sit in the kitchen, watching her tele novella on the small tv-screen on the counter.  
"Yes?" she answered, her eyes glued to the TV.  
"I need some advice. I have realized that me and Karen has to go out of town for a while. Do you have any suggestions where we should go? I'm getting desperate. She refuses to even see Lucas."  
"Yeah, I know. She hardly eats anything, hardly drinks anything, hardly sleeps. She hardly even take any showers anymore, I'm getting really worried about her."  
Rosario tore her eyes from the TV and looked Will in the eyes as she spoke. She could see his love and worry for her boss there and she knew that he would go through fire and ice for Karen, no questions asked.

"So, any suggestions?" Will asked.  
"Why not to her cabin?"  
"Yeah, that might not be such a bad idea. Though there might be blizzards up there now. I don't know if it's possible to drive up there now."  
"Check with driver" Rosario answered.  
"I'll do that, thanks Rosario" Will said, sounding grateful.  
Rosario went back to her TV-screen and Will left the kitchen, heading for Driver's part of the house.  
Will found Driver in the garage, sitting in a comfy-chair, staring blindly at a TV-screen that was showing some documentary on the second worldwar. He almost looked like he was dead, and Will almost got scared, then Will saw that Driver was breathing so he exhaled with relief.  
"Driver" Will said in a normal tone first.  
Driver didn't respond, so Will sighed.  
"Driver" he said with a little higher voice.  
This time Driver responded and lifted his head and saw Will. He got out of the chair and put on his hat.  
"Yes?"  
"I need to know if you are able to drive up to the cabin?"  
"I am" Driver said and nodded reassuringly. "I can do it, when?"  
"How about tomorrow morning?"  
"I'll have the car ready for you by 8 am" Driver said.  
"That's good" Will said and left the garage.  
Will got back to Karen's bedroom. She was still sleeping, so he went to Lucas's room to tuck him in and then he called Grace and Jack to tell them about his plan. He needed their help too.  
"Hi Gracie" he said when he heard her answer her phone.  
"Hi Will" she answered, sounding glad to hear his voice and he smiled.  
"I need your help, yours and Jack's" he said.  
"You got it, what is it you want help with?"  
"I need you to take care of Lucas for a while" Will said and smiled at her answer.  
"You don't even have to ask that Will" she said. "Of course we'll take care of him."  
"Thanks Gracie" Will said.  
"Nothing to thank for, he's family" Grace said, stating a fact.  
"Yeah, well I guess I have to say why too."  
"Not if you don't want to" she answered.  
"Well, I need to, especially since I don't know for how long you have to take him" Will said.  
There was not a sound at the other end of the phoneline so he continued.  
"Me and Karen are going to her cabin tomorrow morning at 8 am and I need you to come and pick Lucas up tomorrow morning, before we go."  
"Sure thing, me and Jack will come at 7 am to pick him up, is that OK?"  
"Sure is, and thank you Gracie" Will said.  
"For what?"  
"For not demanding any answers, for being there for us."  
"Will, you three are my family. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know that."

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I have no idea where to take this .. R&R please .. good? bad?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No ownership ... **

Chapter 13.

_Next morning_

The very next morning at 7 am, Grace and Jack showed up as Grace had promised.  
"How is she Will?" Jack asked.  
Will just shook his head.  
"Not good, Jack. I don't know what to do anymore. This is the last attempt at making her come back to us. If this doesn't work, I don't know what to do."  
"I'm sure she'll come through this time Will" Grace said. "You two have the strongest bond I've ever seen and I do not want to see it down the drain. You have to make her come back to us. I miss her and I miss you."  
"I miss you too Gracie" Will said and gave her a big hug.

Jack joined them and made it into a grouphug. Finally after a minute or so, they broke apart and Will led them to Lucas's nursery. He had a bag packed with the stuff that Lucas could need and if he needed something, they could just swing by the mansion any day and pick it up. The little darkhaired, hazeleyed boy was standing in his crib, waiting for someone to come and pick him up. When he saw his father enter the room, he stretched his arms up and out towards him. Will hurried up to the crib and picked him up.  
"Hi Lucas" he greeted his son with a soft voice.  
"Dada" the little boy said and wrapped his tiny, chubby arms around his fathers neck and hugged him.  
Will got tears in his eyes. It felt so good to be hugged like this by his son.  
"Lucas, you're gonna spend some time with auntie Grace and uncle Jack, OK?" Will said as Lucas had loosened his grip around Will's neck.  
"Why?"  
"Well, mommy and I are going away for awhile and work out some grown-up stuff, OK?"  
"OK." The little boy nodded.  
Jack took the little boy from Will and held him securily in his arms, balancing him on his hip.  
"So, Lucas, why don't we go home now, maybe uncle Mark will let you ride on his back, how about that?" Jack said.  
The little boy shone up and clapped his hands excitedly.  
"Yeah, let's go home" Gracie said and grabbed the bag that Will handed her. "Tell Karen that we miss and love her, OK?"  
"I will, thanks again for doing this Gracie" Will said.  
"No need to thank us Will" Jack said, "you're family to us. This is what family does."  
"Thanks Jack. I just hope this time away will help her back." Will sighed.  
"Yeah we do too, well we better get going" Grace said.  
"Yeah, I will call you when we get up there and get settled in" Will promised.  
"Yeah, and let us know how she's doing every once in a while too, won't you?" Jack said.  
"Of course I will" Will answered.  
Grace and Jack went home with Lucas and Will got back to Karen's bedroom. She was still asleep so he started packing as quiet as he could, both for himself and for her.

_Later that day_

Will and Karen arrived at the cabin early afternoon. Driver had been having some troubles to get there, slippery roads had almost caused them to drive off the road a couple of times but he had managed to steady the car. They arrived safe and sound to the Walker cabin where he had been a couple of times before, the first time he had trying to overcome the anniversay of his relationship with Michael, his ex-boyfriend. That time it had been Grace that had helped him overcome it. Jack and Karen had come along to help take his mind off of it, but they hadn't succeeded but it had and still did warm his heart that they had tried.

This time it was his turn to help someone overcome something, and this someone was none other than his wife. He hoped he could help her, because if he couldn't then he didn't know what to do. She had become apathic and she never showed any emotions anymore. She had once again built up that wall he had had such trouble breaking down in the first place.  
He put down their suitcases in the bedroom as Karen just barely stood inside the door. It was a total blizzard out now. Will had told Driver to go home before it got worse. They were now stranded in that cabin, and Will wanted it to be that way. He had gotten word up there that someone would fill their fridge and freezer with food and to clean up the worst mess.  
He took off his jacket and boots and made a fire in the fireplace. Karen had still not moved a muscle from her spot just inside the door. He sighed when he saw her. Once the fire was going he walked up to her, undid her jacket and took it off of her before making her sit down and taking off her boots. He then made her stand up and led her to the couch in front of the fire. She sat down, still not speaking. She hadn't spoken once since she got home from the hospital. The only times she spoke was when she had a session with dr Martin, but she barely spoke then. He wanted her to speak, he missed hearing her voice, that highpitched voice that he had come to love. He wanted her to scream, cry, shout, hit him, hit anything, break down the walls, anything as long as she came back to him. In order for her to do so, he realized that he sometimes had to be really mean and hard to her. He wouldn't like it, but he knew no other way to make her overcome this giant bump.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N I know I know .. this isn't good at all, but I hope you R&R anyway


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No ownership .. **

Chapter 14.

_Next morning_

Will woke up next morning. He was a little stiff when he woke up so he looked around. He was still sitting in the couch in front of the fire. It was now cold, the fire had gone out.

He felt something heavy lying against him and he saw Karen, asleep with her head against his shoulder. He smiled when he saw her sleep peacefully. Finally she got some sleep. He had been afraid that she would just sit up and stare out into space here too.  
He gently got out of the couch, lifting her up in his arms and carried her to bed. She didn't even stir. He covered her body with a thick blanket, making sure it covered her up properly and then tucked it in under her chin. He kissed her forehead lightly and then just stood there for a minute or so, watching her sleep peacefully. Her beautiful face were now relaxed and calm.  
He walked out of the bedroom and back to the fireplace and made the fire again. It was cold, really cold and there still was a blizzard outside. Once the fire was going, he stood himself in front of a window and looked outside. The snow whirled around, each flake playing with others. He saw nothing but white out there so he went back to the couch and laid down and pulled a blanket over him. The warmth from the blanket and the fire made him sleepy and he fell asleep again.

A few hours later he woke up and saw Karen stand by the window, looking out. The snow was still whirling. Will got out of the couch and stood himself behind Karen, placing his hands on her shoulders. She jumped slightly at feeling his hands, but didn't turn around. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. Suddenly he felt her body shake.  
"Karen, are you cold?" he asked, wrapping his arms tighter around her to give her some of his warmth.  
She didn't answer, but he heard a small sob. He sighed, turned her around and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her small petite body, hugging her closer to him. She started to cry now, screaming out her pain. His heart tore apart again as he heard her screams.  
He wrapped his arms tighter around her as he felt her legs cave in on her and she almost fell to the floor, he lifted her up in his arms instead and walked back to the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed instead. She was still crying and screaming, by now she had wrapped her arms tight around his neck and refused to let go so he laid down beside her. She was crying hysterically on top of him now. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He loved her so much and he hated, really hated to see her in this much pain and suffering. Wasn't there anything he could do? No, there wasn't. There was nothing he could do, except being there for her, just being present.  
After an hour or so, she finally fell asleep again. At least she was sleeping more now, that's a good sign. Before she hardly slept, now she slept at least and he was happy about that. Her grip around his neck loosened and he got out of bed, pulling the blanket back on top of her, tucking her in properly once more. He kissed her forehead again lightly and walked out of the bedroom for a shower.  
He got to the bathroom, closed the door and undressed and turned on the hotwater. He stood himself in there, letting the hot water pour over his cold body. Then he let his own tears fall. He was not as sad about what had happened as he had been. Of course he was sad, loosing a child like that is not something that goes away completely but he felt much better then he had been. He now cried because of Karen. He covered his face with his hand and sobbed. Suddenly he heard a noise and he looked up. There she stood, looking at him.  
"Karen, weren't you sleeping?" he asked, his voice shivering.  
She didn't answer but she shed her clothes and joined him in the shower, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her and kissed him.  
He was startled, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back, but soon broke it. He looked down into her eyes. They were empty. He undid her arms around his neck and said:  
"Karen, we can't do this now. You're still vulnerable, you don't know what you're doing."  
"I know perfectly well what I'm doing" she said.  
He looked at her, this was the first time she spoke to him since it happened. She turned around and walked out of the shower, dried off and put on her clothes again before she went out the bathroom and down to the livingroom and the warming fire.

She had finally pulled through the apathic fase. She was aware of her surroundings now. When she woke up in bed, she looked around and soon recognized the bedroom as the one in the cabin. She hadn't spoken in a while to anyone but dr Martin, and now she felt slightly hoarse but it would be alright soon if she talked some more.  
She stood at the window, looking out into the blizzard. It amazed her how it could snow like this. 'Me and Will and Lucas and Noah ...' suddenly it her, Noah wasn't with them anymore. She felt her body start to shake once more, but this time she didn't scream out her pain. She let it go with her tears this time. Will had been right, she still was very vulnerable. She needed to talk to someone about this. She sank down to the floor, where she sat on her knees, burying her face in her hands. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she looked up into Will's face. He had dried off and gotten clothes on again, but he hadn't shaved or gotten his hair done yet so it looked like a mess. She smiled through the tears when she saw the hair. It was so unlike him to let anyone see him with unmade hair, even her.  
He smiled back slightly, but he looked worried.  
"It's good to hear your voice again honey" he said and kissed her forehead.  
"Yeah, it's good to be back, but I realize now that I've got to talk to someone about this, really talk."  
"Yeah, you've been taking sessions with dr Martin but I guess you haven't been very cooperative."  
"No I don't think so" she answered.  
"Why don't we do something this afternoon?" Will asked.  
"Like what? We can't go outside, there's a blizzard out there."  
"Yeah, it's been like that since we arrived yesterday afternoon."

--------------------------------------------

A/N Not good at all but it's something ... R&R please ..


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No ownership .. **

Chapter 15.

They sat down in the couch together, staring into the fire. Karen had her head on Will's shoulder as his arm was around her shoulders.  
"It's so good to have you back honey" Will said as he stared into the fire.  
She said nothing but smiled. She turned slightly so she had her arm across Will's chest. They halfsat-halflayed in the couch. Will looked down at her as he felt her arm across his chest. He smiled. He was relieved now that she was back. He brought his free hand up and softly caressed her arm and hand on his chest. He sighed and leaned back with his head. He enjoyed this moment so much. It was so long ago they could just sit like this and enjoy each other. He didn't know what had made her come back but he didn't care, he was just so happy that she was back.  
She tilted her head back and looked up at him. He lifted his head and looked down at her, smiled a soft smile and then leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, gently before pulling back and continued to stare into the fire.  
They sat like this for an hour or so, before Will got hungry. His stomach started making noises, as he never had breakfast and now it was lunchtime.  
"You want some lunch?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I think I can eat" she answered, "and I hear that you certainly can" she continued and laughed.  
She had barely touched food lately so she was thinner than usual now.  
He laughed too and got out of the couch to go to the kitchen and prepare something to eat for lunch. He checked the fridge and it was full of food and different kinds of drinks and fruit and vegetables.  
"What are you in the mood for?" he asked her.  
Suddenly he jumped as he felt her hands around his waist.  
"Not food, that's for sure" she said as her hands caressed his welltoned stomach.  
It sent shivers down his spine.  
"Honey I'm hungry, I've gotta eat" he said, slightly hoarse as he closed the fridge.  
She turned him on so badly. He turned around in he grip and wrapped his arms around her body and looked down into her face and eyes. Her hazelcolored eyes were not empty anymore. They were filled with emotions, love, sadness, happiness. She looked back into his brown eyes, which were filled with love, sadness and happiness.  
"What do you want for lunch?" Will asked a little hoarse.  
"This" she said and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her, kissing him hungrily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He took not half a second to respond, he kissed her back just as hungry as she did. He backed her up against the fridge, pressing her against it and kissing her hard with all that he had. His arms were still wrapped around her body as hers were around his neck. He lifted her up instead in his arms and carried her to the couch in the livingroom instead, never breaking the kiss. He sat her down in the couch and positioned himself next to her, still kissing. Finally they had to break apart for air, and when that happened Karen sat down on the floor instead, seducively making a motion with her indexfinger to make Will come down to her. He took a blanket from the couch and spread it out on the floor and then he sat down there instead. She moved over to the blanket too, tilted her head slightly to the left and slowly moved in on his lips, her hot breath on his lips made him almost loose control but he managed to maintain himself where he was. Her lips met his and they kissed hungrily. He pushed her backwards, down on the blanket with him on top of her. His hands cupping her face for a moment before one went down to her thigh, resting there and the other hand softly kneading and massageing her breasts through the sweater. She moaned into his mouth as her hands were in his hair. His hand that were on her thigh, travelled up her leg and hip and under her sweater to the small of her back. When she felt his hand against her bare skin she gasped in his mouth.  
His lips left hers as he softly traced her jawline with his tongue and lips and started to softly kiss, lick and suck on her soft spot, just below the ear. She arched her back slightly under him as she felt his lips on her skin. He stayed on the same spot for a few minutes, almost driving her crazy, her fingers running through his hair as she tried to make him leave the spot and continue elsewhere. Finally after several minutes of torment for her, he left it and went in under her sweater instead. The sweater was and old, big sweater that once had been his. She loved to walk around in baggy clothes at home nowadays. His head was under her sweater and he felt that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were erect as he took on in his mouth and he heard her moan as she felt his lips. His tongue circled it a few times before he sucked on it, gently nibbling before he moved to the other and did the same.  
He left her breasts and got out from under the sweater and kissed her lips again before breaking the contact with her and took her sweatpants off. He lowered his head and let his lips and tongue tease the skin on the inside of her thighs, teasing her with how close he was to the one place where she wanted him to be. As he teased her he let his fingers slowly trace the skin on her thighs and up to her stomach and hooked them inside the pantyline and dragged them off her. He heard her gasp when the air hit her, she was soaked now and he couldn't hold it anymore so he put his mouth where she wanted and started sucking her clit. That almost made her come right away but he stopped just in time. He let his tongue drage the full length of her once before letting his tongue and lips settle on her clit again.  
"My God, Will right there, don't stop" he heard her moan.  
He let a finger slip in while he still sucked on her clit. Then he let a second and a third finger slip in and he started pumping in and out of her as he sucked her clit.  
"Don't stop, don't stop, faster, harder, right there" she panted faster now as she was about to come.  
He couldn't take it anymore so he stopped, pulled down his pants and boxers before guiding himself into her. It didn't take many thrusts before they both came over the edge.  
Will sunk down and rested his head on her chest.  
"I love you Karen" he said a little out of breath.  
"I love you too Will, I've missed you" she whispered as she let her fingers run through his hair, giving him shivers down the spine again.  
"I've missed you too" he said as he gained his breath again.  
He tilted his head back a little before reaching up and kissing her again.

--------------------------------  
A/N Finally some action huh ? R&R please ..


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No ownership .. **

Chapter 16.

_A couple of days later_

A few days later the blizzard had calmed down and it didn't snow anymore, in fact the sun was shining from a clear blue sky.

When Will woke up that morning and looked outside, he smiled when he saw the sun and sky. He decided to try to call Grace and Jack. They hadn't been able to get through to them since they arrived, the blizzard had interfered. The cellphones didn't get through and there was no stationary phone in the cabin. Will only hoped that Driver had been thinking enough to make sure Grace and Jack knew that him and Karen was safe and sound at the cabin.

"Hello?" he heard her groggy, sleepy voice.  
"Hey Grace" he said.  
"Will? Is that you?" Grace said, now sounding alert.  
"Yeah, it's me" he answered.  
"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to call, I've been worried sick."  
Will sighed, so Driver hadn't thought that far.  
"I'm sorry, but there has been a blizzard up here, it's been snowing nonstop for several days" he said. "The phones haven't worked. I tried the night we got up here but I gave up."  
"So, how are you guys?" Grace asked.  
"We're good. Karen is back among the living again" he smiled as he said the last part.  
"Really? What happened? What did you say?"  
"I didn't say anything. I was taking a shower and suddenly there she was. She wanted to have sex in the shower .." Will said but was stopped by Grace.  
"Eww to much info" he could almost see the look on her face and smiled bigger.  
"Sorry" he said, "but she did, but then I told her that we couldn't 'cause she wasn't ready yet and that she didn't know what she was doing. She just looked at me and told me that she certainly knew what she was doing. Long story short, we ended up in front of the fire. That's all I'm telling 'cause you can imagine what happened there, right?"  
"Yeah, please don't tell, but I'm happy that she's back. When will you guys come home again?"  
"I don't know. I think we'll stay a few days more" Will answered.  
"OK, tell Karen we love her and we miss you guys" Grace said.  
"I will surely do" Will answered. "Good to hear your voice again Gracie, bye."  
"Good to hear yours too and bye" Grace answered.

Will hung up the phone and went to the livingroom to make a fire. Karen was still sleeping in their bed. They had been talking a little and making love alot the last couple of days. Now that Will saw what kind of weather it was, he planned on making a little trip outside. It did them both some good to get some fresh air. He made some breakfast first and then packed a little picnic into a backpack. The snow was still thick outside but he planned on the two of them walking for a little while and then have a little picnic if it was possible. As soon as the coffee started to smell Karen appeared in the small staircase down to the kitchen.  
"My God you're just like Grace" Will laughed, "as soon as there's food on the table and coffee you come out from the bedroom and just sit down and start eating."  
"Well, what can I say, it's a gift" Karen said and ran a hand through her messy hair.  
Will poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her as she sat down at the table to eat breakfast.  
"What do you say about you and me going outside today?" Will asked as he sat down with his own coffeecup.  
"Outside? Now?" Karen asked.  
"Yeah, today, now, right after breakfast" Will answered.  
"Have you been outside today honey?" Karen asked.  
"No, but I bet it will be nice to get outside."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right, yeah I'll go with you" Karen said as she took another sip of the hot coffee.  
They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, glancing at each other every now and then.

Half an hour later, Will and Karen went to get some proper clothes on, warm, thick clothes. Will grabbed the backpack with the picnic in it, threw it on his back.  
"You ready honey?" he asked and reached for her hand.  
"Yeah, I'm ready, let's go" she answered and took his hand.  
Will pressed the doorhandle down and tried to open the door. He couldn't. It was stuck. He let go of Karen's hand and pressed with all his bodyweight on the door, he still couldn't manage to open it. It was stuck. Karen looked through the window and saw nothing but a white wall.  
"I guess we're really snowed in honey" she said. "There's nothing but a wall of white out there."  
Will looked through the window and saw the white wall too.  
"Dammit" he said.  
"I can think of a thing or two to do instead" Karen said and winked at him.  
"Me too" Will said and smiled, "but I thought we'd get some fresh air first."  
"Why don't we try the backdoor?" Karen suggested.  
"Good idea" Will said and they went to the backdoor.  
This door was also stuck, but this time Will managed to open it with his bodyweight.

---------------------------------

A/N well, I dunno ... R&R please ..


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: NO ownership .. **

Chapter 17.

Will got out and sank down to his knees in the snow. He looked up and saw alot of snow on the roof and some icicles hanging from the drainpipes. The sun was shining from a clearblue sky and it was clear but cold outside. The air was high and crisp.  
Will started to slowly move away from the door and made a small path from the door and down the backporch to the ground. Suddenly he slipped and fell down from the porch. It was not a high fall, about 6 feet or so but it caught him offguard and knocked him out.  
Karen saw him disappear from her sight and she panicked. She hurried out on the porch and looked down. He had sunk down in the snow, but he laid awfully still. Karen hurried as fast as she could down the porch and down to Will in the snow. She sat down on her knees in the snow, not caring if she got wet or not.  
"Will? Are you alright?" her voice shivered out of panic.  
No respond from her husband. He laid perfectly still.  
"Will?" now she had grabbed his shoulder and shook him, almost violently.  
Finally he moaned slightly and she sighed out of relief. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
"You jerk, you scared the crap out of me" Karen yelled and smacked him in the chest.  
"I'm sorry, I slipped and got knocked out" Will said and held up his hands as to defend himself.  
He sat himself up slowly, and felt the world start to spin and his vision blurred. He shook his head to try to clear it. It helped a little. He now felt that his head hurt a little too, as did his foot.  
"Karen?" he said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I've broken my foot and my head hurts."  
She looked into his eyes.  
"I think you've got a concussion" she said. "A mild concussion."  
"Oh great" he sighed and tried to get out of the snow, but his foot hurt too much.  
Karen saw him and reached out her hand. He took it and she helped him stand up and while he leaned onto her as little as he could, they slowly and carefully made it up the stairs to the porch again and into the cabin. The backpack he had had on his back, was all squashed. Luckily the coffee was in a steelthermos, it had only got a dent. The sandwiches however were just made into one giant one, all squashed together.  
Will sat down on the couch in the livingroom. Karen helped him off with his clothes and boots. As she got her own clothes off, she saw him sit in the couch with closed eyes.  
"Honey, don't fall asleep" she said out loud. "If you've got a concussion, you can't fall asleep."  
He opened his eyes as he heard her voice. He smiled a gentle smile as he saw her worried face.  
"How can I sleep and miss this sight?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.  
"You big softy" she said and laughed as she sat down next to him. "Here, let me take a look at your foot."  
Will twisted his body so he could put his leg and foot in Karen's lap. She gently took his sock off and sure enough it was turning all shades of blue. She gently felt it and slowly and gently bent it in different angles. Will squirmed.  
"Ow, that hurts."  
"Oh you big queen, you've just twisted your ankle. It's a bad twist, that's all." Karen laughed at his face.  
"Are you sure? 'Cause it feels broken." Will made a face, but made no effort to move his foot away from Karen's lap.  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure" Karen said, "can you move so I can fetch something cooling for your foot?"  
Will lifted his foot cautiously out of Karen's lap as she got out of the couch to fetch an icebag. Will put down the foot in the couch again. It felt good to keep it elevated like this. Karen came back with an icebag and put it gently on Will's ankle and foot. He winced a little when he felt the cold against his warm skin but soon he relaxed and leaned back with a sigh of relief.  
"You're such a queen" Karen giggled when she saw Will wincing. She stood next to his legs as she held the icebag against his foot.  
"Oh yeah" Will said and grabbed her hand, pulling her down in his lap, not caring that it hurt his foot a bit.  
"Will stop it, you're hurt, you should be resting" Karen giggled and squirmed, trying to get out of his grip, but she couldn't and she weakened soon enough.  
Will brought his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers. She softened and kissed him back, passionately and hungry, deeper by the second as she grinded Will and sat down in his lap, her arms around his neck as his were around her waist.

------------------------------

A/N well .. this was all Lucy's doing ... I thank you for that Lucy, coz I liked this version more than the other ..


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No ownership of W&G**

Chapter 18.

Next morning Will woke first. He opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife's sleeping face. Her eyes were closed, and her eyelids sometimes fluttered as if she was going to wake up but didn't. Her chest rose and sank with every calm breath she took. He smiled as he saw her relaxed and calm. It had been so long.  
The fire had burnt out and it was cold, but they had a blanket covering their bodies so they weren't that cold. Will smiled a little wider and gently he let a finger lightly brush away a few strands of hair that had playfully placed themselves across her face.  
He couldn't take his eyes away from her beautiful features. Suddenly she opened her eyes, halfway first and then completely. She smiled when she saw him looking at her.  
'Morning' she whispered.  
'Morning' he replied quietly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.  
She turned on her back, pulling the blanket up to cover her chest and sat up, yawning and stretching with one hand in the air while the other were holding the blanket.  
Will smiled as she did that, and while she yawned and stretched he quickly grabbed hold of the blanket and yanked it down, exposing her naked skin to him. She gasped as cold air hit her chest.  
'Will, don't' she squealed as he grabbed a hold of her, pulling her to him. 'It's time to get up' she tried to reason with him but felt herself give in already as she closed her eyes and gave in.

An hour later, she got up and grabbed the blanket and ran to the shower before he could stop her again. On her way there, she noticed that the snow had started falling again, but not in a blizzard. There was a calm, serene feeling to the falling snow. She stopped, watching the snowflakes whirl through the air, dancing. Each flake more precious and unique than the other. She smiled to herself and walked to take a hot shower.  
She let the hot water wash over her entire body, feeling each drop of warmth do the utmost good to her muscles and joints. It was steaming hot, but she loved it that way. Suddenly she heard the showerdoor open and he walked in, she smiled as she felt his arms around her body. 'Will don't' she whispered but she felt herself give in again. His hot, fiery kisses on her neck and shoulders were unbearable and she felt herself let go again.  
'Will' she breathed out as he was kissing her, and she turned around, pressing her lips against his in a long, breathtaking kiss that made her knees go weak.  
As Will started to gently suck and nibble on her soft spot, her knees gave in and she fell into Will's arms. He held her up on strong arms, smiling as he knew why she had fallen.  
He lifted her up into his arms and carried her out to the bed where he gently put her down, placing himself on top and kissed her again with such passion, he almost lost it completely.  
He slowly, ever so slowly wandered downwards on Karen's naked body. She panted and gripped the bed sheet, holding it in a tight grip with both hands as Will made her go crazy.

Later that night, they had finally left the bedroom and was seated in front of the fireplace. The fire made a familiar and nice sound. Will sat, seated with his back against the couch, with Karen between his legs leaned back and she had his arms around her.  
'What you think about going back home tomorrow?' Will whispered in her ear.  
'That sounds good' she whispered back, leaning her head back against his shoulder, pulling his arms closer around her body.  
'Will be good to get home' Will spoke in a low voice.  
She nodded, and her thoughts started to wonder, something they hadn't done for a week now.  
'You okay honey?' Will whispered as he noticed she disappeared in her mind.  
She snapped back to reality, smiling lightly, nodding.  
'Yeah, I think I am' she said. 'I am a little nervous about meeting everyone I must admit, but at the same time it's gonna be nice to see them again.'  
Will smiled, tightening his grip around her.  
'What you say we make this last night memorable?' he whispered, kissing her neck.

--

A/N Okay, so it's been ages since I updated this story. Hope you still like it :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Returning home was a bittersweet moment for Karen. She had missed her friends, Grace and Jack, even Rosario. Will had tried to make it as easy for her as possible and she loved him for it, but it was hard coming back realising she wouldn't have her second son with her.  
As they entered the door, the picture in front of them almost made Karen start to cry. She had tears in her eyes as the big hall was all lit up and her friends were there, and their first born was also there, Jack had him placed on his hip, holding him tightly to him.  
'Look, who's that?' he whispered to the little boy.  
'Mommy' the little boy almost screamed, reaching his arms out towards his mother. That alone caused some tears to Karen.  
'Hi honey' Karen spoke, and rushed towards Jack, taking Lucas from him, and hugged him, holding him close to her. 'Hi baby' she whispered into the little boys dark hair, kissing his head. Tears streamed down her face.  
'Welcome home Kare' Jack spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder, as he watched the mother hug her child.  
'Welcome home' Grace said and walked up to give Will a hug which he accepted.  
'Welcome home miss Karen' Rosario's broken English was heard. She walked up and placed her hand on Karen's arm. 'Let me take him, so you can relax and rest and catch up with Jack and the redhead' she spoke with a mild voice.  
Karen first didn't want to let go of Lucas, but Will managed to persuade her to do so.  
'Let him go' he whispered, taking Lucas from her, handing him to Rosario to put him to bed. It was his naptime. 'You go with Rosie and take a nap now son' Will spoke with authority in his voice. Lucas looked up at his father, nodding but they could see he wanted to stay with his mother. So did Karen.  
Rosario took Lucas and carried him to the nursery for his nap. As she did, Karen was surrounded by her friends, and all were joining in a grouphug.  
'We've missed you guys' Grace said, a little shiver in her voice told Will that she was close to tears.  
'We've missed you too' he answered her with a little crooked smile.  
They all parted and looked at each other with a gentle, but happy smile. Jack and Grace eyed Karen and Will up and down, noticing the change in both of them. They had healed to the most part, though their entire souls would never heal. Time had however patched them up so they could live with it now. They had been more concerned about Karen than Will because Will had always been the strong type that everyone leaned on. It was in his nature, but Karen .. Karen was the weak one even though she never showed it, they all knew it including herself.

_One year later_

'Will so help me God, if you tell me to breathe one more time I'll rip your nuts off' Karen screamed as she laid on her bed with her legs spread, held up by stirrups.  
'Come on, push Karen' doctor Collier told her.  
She pushed with all she had and with one final big push, her newborn child landed in the hands of doctor Collier.  
Will sat behind her, supporting her back, cooling her forehead when needed. Now he watched in tears as doctor Collier washed their newborn child off and gave it to them, all wrapped up.  
It was placed on Karen's chest, and Will let his index finger take the hand of his child, seeing how it gripped his finger tightly in its little hand made him cry silently.  
'Welcome home little James, welcome home' he whispered as he kissed Karen's temple while looking down at his newborn son.

_A few hours later_

Will was still sitting behind Karen as she was nursing their newborn son.  
'Why don't you ask Jack and Grace to come in and meet their nephew' Karen whispered as she looked down at her son.  
Will nodded, and quietly and carefully getting out of bed. He had a hard time to tear himself away from his wife and child.  
Finally however he managed to get out through the door and headed to the waitingarea. Grace sat leaned back in the couch with Lucas in her lap and Jack next to her, his head resting on her shoulder as he was sleeping. Grace was the only one awake. When she spotted Will she smiled.  
'Hi Gracie' Will whispered as he squatted down in front of her, watching his son and his two best friends.  
'Hi Will' Grace smiled at him. 'Karen's okay right?' she asked worriedly.  
Will nodded.  
'Yeah, she's fine and so is our son.' he smiled as he spoke.  
'You got another son?' Jack asked as he woke up and saw Will there, hearing him say the last sentence.  
Will nodded.  
'Yes Jackie. Karen's asking for you both' Will said as he stood up, reaching for Lucas.  
Grace stood up and handed him over. Will took him, gently placing him on his hip as he supported him with his arms.  
They all walked back to Karen's room, Will last with Lucas in his arms. The little boy had his arms tightly secured around his fathers neck as his little head rested on his father's shoulder, as he was sleeping.  
Karen looked up as she heard the door open, and she smiled as she saw her best friends there together with her son and husband.  
'Hi guys' she whispered as she still nursed James. 'May I introduce your new nephew' she continued as her newborn son finished nursing and she did up her shirt and held him up to show him.  
'This is James Jack Walker Truman' she spoke in a low voice.

--

_A/N Yeah so this was the very last chapter in this trilogy. Kind of sad that it's over, but also feeling good that I finally got it finished lol .. _


End file.
